


Au Naturel

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Dean, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Pansexual Castiel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il nudo non è mai stato un problema per Deanne. Lo diventa quando a posare per le loro lezioni di arte, è Cas, la ragazza per cui ha una cotta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rovi

**Author's Note:**

> Queste due mini oneshot legate tra loro sono nate per colpa di due belle persone durante un evento su un gruppo di facebook. Si supponeva che dovessero essere delle Drabble, ma l'ispirazione è una brutta bestia che colpisce quando meno te lo aspetti, quindi sono andata vagamente oltre il limite canonico delle drabble di 110 parole. Pubblicarle separatamente dagli altri fill mi è parso naturale. Sono qualcosa di a sé stante e meritano di stare per conto loro. Quindi eccole qui.  
> Baci, Elisa.

_**Au Naturel** _

 

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel. Deanne è una studentessa d'arte e per il loro studio di disegno dal vero, appare Cas, totalmente nuda, in attesa di farsi ritrarre. Se Deanne fosse un uomo, è sicura della situazione imbarazzante in cui si troverebbe. Bonus: Cas ha delle rovi intrecciate sulla gamba sinistra._   
_Parole: 860_   
  


**_Rovi_   
  
**

  
Deanne era fottuta. Okay, sarebbe stata più fottuta se fosse stata un uomo, perchè in quel caso avrebbe avuto un'erezione piuttosto vistosa tra le gambe, ma non è come se sentirsi bagnata come poche volte le era capitato in vita sua fosse tanto piacevole. Cioè, se non fosse stata in una stanza insieme a tutti suoi compagni di corso e la sua insegnante non ci sarebbe stato alcun problema, anzi, probabilmente avrebbe già approfittato della cosa per avere una sessione di soddisfacente masturbazione; invece era eccome in quell'aula piena di persone! E si supponeva che lei disegnasse.  
Ma come poteva alzare lo sguardo verso Castielle, la modella di quella giornata. Insomma, perchè dovevano scegliere proprio Cas, la ragazza dietro la quale Dee moriva da mesi e che vedeva sempre al campus, per fare da modella per lo studio del disegno dal vero. Poteva forse riuscire a concentrarsi abbastanza da disegnarla se fosse stata vestita -Deanne non escludeva comunque che le ci sarebbero volute ore, perchè le labbra di Cas o i suoi occhi? Ti ci perdevi e non sapevi più chi eri, dov'eri e cosa diavolo stessi facendo prima di iniziare a guardarla.  
Ma con Cas lì, nuda e a suo agio come se stare nuda di fronte a degli sconosciuti fosse la cosa più banale al mondo? In quella posa che le metteva in risalto il seno e il sedere? No, non c'era speranza che Dee riuscisse a disegnare qualcosa di sensato.  
Si era finalmente convinta ad alzare di nuovo lo sguardo su di lei quando si accorse che Cas la fissava con la coda dell'occhio; si fissarono per qualche istante, finchè Ash, il ragazzo seduto accanto a Dee non diede un colpo di tosse -Deanne glielo ripeteva in continuazione che fumava troppo, gli sarebbe venuto un cancro ai polmoni in meno di cinque anni di quel passo!  
Quando l'attenzione di DeeDee tornò su Castielle, comunque, lei aveva ripreso a guardare fuori. Ovvio, c'era da aspettarselo; magari Cas pensava solo che fosse strana. O peggio, una pervertita. Deanne sbattè la fronte contro il blocco da disegno, prima di decidersi ad ignorare di chi fosse il corpo e di iniziare semplicemente a disegnare. Trovò alquanto rincuorante il potersi concentrare su qualcosa di banale, come il tatuaggio di alcuni rovi sulla gamba sinistra di Castielle; non li aveva mai notati, ma erano molto ben fatti e riprodurli alla perfezione divenne la sua missione per la giornata.  
Il tempo della lezione passò più velocemente di quanto Deanne avesse preventivato e quando l'insegnante disse loro che potevano andare, Cas indossò la stessa vestaglia con cui era entrata in stanza e si fermò a parlare davanti alla cattedra, lasciando a Dee una buona visuale delle sue gambe nude. Si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo quasi immediatamente, ricordandosi che tanto non aveva alcuna possibilità con lei e tornò a riordinare con attenzione le sue cose dentro la borsa. Come al solito, fu l'ultima a finire di riordinare il materiale e quando recuperò l'album per andarsene si ritrovò, in piedi proprio di fronte a lei, Castielle in persona.  
“Ciao.” la salutò.  
“Ehm... Hey.” Deanne si diede mentalmente una manata in faccia. Davvero un ottimo lavoro, cervello, davvero perfetto.  
“Mi sembravi a disagio. Era la prima volta?” chiese Castielle gentile, la testa inclinata ed una espressione più preoccupata di quanto fosse necessario.  
“No, no, certo che non lo era...” balbettò ridacchiando. “Voglio dire, è solo che sei... Hai un corpo molto proporzionato.” Forse Deanne avrebbe fatto meglio a mettersi semplicemente un piede in bocca ed andarsene.  
Inaspettatamente, Cas arrossì e si sistemò il bordo della vestaglia. “Grazie. Credo.”  
“Era un complimento.” Specificò quindi. “E adoro il tatuaggio.”  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante e Deanne pensava che probabilmente Cas stesse per andarsene quindi prese coraggio e si buttò. “Ti andrebbe di bere un caffè con me?”  
Castielle la fissò per qualche istante, prima di sorridere, le guance ancora un po' arrossate. “Certo.”  
“Okay, fico!” esclamò senza volerlo e facendo sfuggire una risata a Cas. “Ehm, io sono Deanne comunque.” aggiunse mentre uscivano insieme dall'aula.  
“Lo so, è scritto sul blocco. Io sono Castielle.”  
“Lo so.” rispose d'impulso. “N-non perchè sono una stalker o cose simili, me l'ha solo detto Charlie, sai, una tipa con i capelli rossi, molto fuori di testa, ha questa risata che è quasi fastidiosa, ma poi ci fai l'abitudine. Ha detto che ha parlato con te ad uno dei corsi che frequentate entrambe e mi ha raccontato che sei... ehm...” si affrettò ad aggiungere allo sguardo perplesso di Cas, ma si interruppe prima di ammettere che Charlie le aveva parlato solo per sapere se era una stronza quando Dee le aveva parlato della sua cotta.  
“Sì, conosco Charlie. E cosa ti ha detto di me? Cose belle, spero.” rispose Cas riprendendo a sorriderle.  
“Ovvio!” borbottò solo Deanne. Perchè ripetere i commenti che aveva fatto sul culo di Cas visto da vicino o su quanto fosse da sogno e adorabile le sembra alquanto fuori luogo.  
“Ehm, Deanne?” disse Castielle risvegliandola dalle fantasie sul suo sedere.  
“Sì?”  
“Ti dispiace se vado a rivestirmi prima del caffè?”  
Deanne arrossì come un peperone. Era un tale disastro...

 


	2. Lentiggini

_**Au Naturel** _

 

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel, Deanne riesce a chiedere a Cas se è disposta a posare solo per lei. (Cas trova incredibile che Deanne non si sia resa conto di quanto sia bella e di quanto abbia fatto di tutto per farsi assegnare alla sua classe. Bonus +: Cas ha una lieve ossessione per le lentiggini di Deanne.)_  
 _Parole: 1060_  
  


_**Lentiggini** _

  
  
Deanne fissò contrariata il disegno sul foglio e poi Castielle, nuda e stupenda come le ultime volte, ferma nella stessa posizione che aveva tenuto durante le precedenti lezioni. Non era davvero soddisfatta del risultato, le sembrava sempre che mancasse qualcosa, ma ogni volta che abbassava lo sguardo sul foglio, non riusciva davvero a capire cos'era.  
I sentimenti nei confronti di Castielle di certo non mancavano, quindi perchè quel disegno le sembrava così smorto nonostante fosse ricco di dettagli?  
Lei e Cas in quei giorni erano uscite spesso ed era diventato palese che la sua cotta per l'altra era destinata a diventare solo più grande. Cas era fantastica, come si poteva non innamorarsene: aveva una conoscenza quasi enciclopedica della storia, ma non capiva nessuna delle citazioni dei film che Deanne faceva; la sua famiglia era cristiana molto credente e nonostante anche lei avesse fede, ancora non le era chiaro in cosa volesse riporre quella fede che era stata tradita quando i suoi genitori non avevano accettato la sua pansessualità; aveva un grandissimo senso della giustizia, ma non le mancava la pietà. E poi c'era quel suo modo di inclinare la testa che era semplicemente adorabile e il sedere che faceva venire l'acquolina in bocca a Deanne ogni singola volta che aveva occasione di poggiarci lo sguardo... Per non parlare degli occhi, in cui Dee continuava a perdersi, o le labbra, che la tentavano ogni giorno di più.  
Cas sembrava interessata a passare del tempo con Deanne, per qualche ragione sconosciuta, ma non aveva mai fatto nulla per farle capire che era interessata in quel senso e Dee, al contrario della maggior parte della gente idiota che non sapeva il significato della parola pansessuale, sapeva che identificarsi a quel modo non significava che si amava chiunque a priori.  
L'idea che Cas non ricambiasse quel tipo di interesse la teneva sulle spine da almeno due giorni, motivo per cui aveva intenzione di fare qualcosa di concreto. Aveva solo bisogno di essere da sola con lei da qualche parte, così se Castielle l'avesse respinta non avrebbe fatto la figura della scema in mezzo ad un caffè pieno di gente che incontrava tutti i giorni al campus.  
Magari poteva approfittare di quel disegno che le sembrava mancasse di qualcosa.  
  
“Ti va di posare per me ancora un po'?” le chiese quando, rimaste sole nell'aula come sempre, Castielle le si era avvicinata per chiacchierare. Cas l'aveva fissata perplessa, prima di annuire e tornare al suo sgabello, togliendo la vestaglia che aveva appena indossato.  
In realtà Deanne sarebbe stata più a suo agio a dire certe cose se l'avesse tenuta addosso, ma le pareva stupido dirglielo ora. E magari quella sarebbe stata l'ultima occasione per vedere il corpo nudo di Cas, quindi...  
Decise di provare davvero a capire cosa non andava nel disegno, per questo si alzò e spostò lo sgabello, tenendo il blocco sulle gambe e fissando ogni singolo centimetro di Cas; da dove si era riposizionata, poteva vedere meglio il viso di Castielle e dopo qualche minuto in cui spostava il suo sguardo tra lei e il foglio, si accorse che Cas cercava di evitare il suo sguardo ed era leggermente arrossita.  
“Va tutto bene?” domandò quindi, facendola sussultare.  
Lei annuì. “Sola con te è diverso. Più intimo.” ammise.  
“Oh. Ti mette a disagio? Vuoi che smettiamo?” si preoccupò Dee, pensando che decisamente non era stata una buona idea.  
“No! Non è disagio è solo... Il modo in cui mi fissavi, la tua espressione. Eri...”  
“Concentrata?” suggerì.  
“Attraente.” rispose Castielle.  
Deanne arrossì. Non stava leggendo la cosa nel modo sbagliato, vero? “Grazie, credo. Cioè, sei attraente anche tu. E non perchè sei nuda, lo sei anche da vestita.”  
Cas arrossì ancora e Deanne tornò a fissare il suo disegno; quando rialzò lo sguardo Cas non aveva più il viso rilassato come durante le lezioni, aveva un leggero sorriso che le increspava la bocca e intorno agli occhi, e Dee pensò che era quello che mancava al suo disegno. Cas sembrava troppo piatta, senza spessore, come una bambola di ceramica la cui espressione era vuota.  
“Grazie Cas, penso che tu possa rivestirti.” disse quindi chiudendo l'album.  
“Hai già finito?”  
Dee fece di no con la testa, recuperando la sua borsa e mettendo in ordine le sue ultime cose. “No, dovrei ricominciare da capo in realtà.”  
“Mi dispiace, ho fatto qualcosa che non va?” si preoccupò Cas, il rossore e il sorriso spariti per lasciare posto a quell'espressione quasi contrita che faceva ogni volta che pensava di aver commesso un errore o di aver detto la cosa sbagliata.  
“No, non hai fatto niente di sbagliato. Sono io che ho preso l'approccio sbagliato col soggetto. Ero troppo occupata a vederti con tutte le mie forze come un oggetto perchè, beh, ho una cotta colossale per te e non volevo fosse piuttosto ovvia quando ti fissavo o nel disegno.” ammise fissando la porta chiusa della stanza. “Non è un brutto disegno, anzi, è uno dei migliori che abbia fatto in questi mesi, ma non mi soddisfa e vorrei...”  
Castielle la interruppe. “La cosa è ricambiata.”  
“Come?”  
“La cotta. Ne ho una per te. Ho chiesto di fare la modella per questa classe solo per avere un pretesto per parlarti.” ammise, le gote di nuovo arrossate.  
Deanne la fissò boccheggiando per qualche istante prima di avvicinarsi a lei con un paio di passi, afferrarle il viso e baciarla. L'intento era più un bacio a stampo, qualcosa di dolce, a cui Deanne avrebbe dovuto far seguire una proposta di andare ad un appuntamento serio. Ma Cas emise un gemito roco sulle sue labbra e Dee mandò semplicemente al diavolo la cautela e le restrizioni della decenza sociale.  
Quando si separarono per riprendere fiato, Deanne teneva Cas per i fianchi, una mano fredda di Castielle sulla sua guancia calda, l'altra tra i suoi capelli.  
“Potrei essere ossessionata dalle tue lentiggini.” ammise l'altra piano, tracciandone alcune sulle sue guance con le dita. “Potrei essermi chiesta se sono ovunque sul tuo corpo.”  
Deanne sospirò chiudendo gli occhi. “Hai immaginato di ritrarmi come se fossi una delle tue ragazze francesi?” chiese scherzando, perchè aveva decisamente bisogno di calmarsi un po' prima che facesse cose stupide, come fare sesso con Castielle in quell'aula.  
Lei la fissò confusa e Dee scoppiò in una risata prima di baciarle la fronte. “Lascia stare, Cas. Andiamo, voglio portarti a cena!”

 


End file.
